


Welcome to Attitude City

by EyeOfMordor



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, Attitude City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeOfMordor/pseuds/EyeOfMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny, Arin and Barry are a trio that goes around the city, making sure people are protected from sleezy and pervy guys, and one night they rescue someone from a group of thugs. A little thing I felt like writing after watching the Attitude City music video. Warning: Attempted rape and sexual assault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Attitude City

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one off that I churned out last night between the hours of 1am and 4am, and I kinda like it so I thought I may as well share it with you lot. Enjoy.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._ It's pouring with rain, and my dress has soaked all the way through, leaving me shivering.  _I am so utterly fucked right now._ My hair sticks to my neck, and I wrap my arms around myself as I walk, trying to retain some heat.  _I can't believe that the taxi driver dropped me off at the wrong place. I don't even know where I am._ I continue walking, hoping to find somewhere I recognise, but it's pitch black and all I can see is the vague glow of street lights in the distance. I head towards it, hoping to find somewhere warm. 

As I get closer to the street lights, I notice the buildings that make up what looks to be a city. I know I must be far from home because the only city near my house is where I got the taxi from, and we drove at least twenty minutes away.  _Probably took me in the wrong fucking direction._ Still, a city is a city, and it means people, and people means somewhere to get warm. I will my body to fight off the cold just a little longer, just so I can find somewhere safe. I don't have much money on me, I spent most of it on the cab, but I hope that it'll be enough to get me a ride home. Clinging to my last bit of energy, I make it to the city, yet the alleyway I walk though is silent, and I can't hear anyone going about. The street lights flicker overhead, and graffiti covers the brick walls on both sides. I come to the end of the alleyway, looking around for a shop or store of any kind, but all I see are dark buildings and a nightclub to my left, and a nightclub is the last place I need to go when I'm in this state. But a nightclub might means taxi's, so I head towards it.

“Where you goin', sweet-cheeks?” I hear a voice from behind me say, and it takes all my willpower not to turn around and punch him right there and then. I just clench my fists and keep walking, but someone steps out of an alleyway in front of me, and grins. He holds a knife in his right hand, and the blade glints in the faint light.

“You lost, sugar?” he coos, walking towards me. “It's okay, we'll help you out.” As if on cue a third party member appears to my right, and I'm trapped between the trio and the wall to my left. I curse my stupidity for not taking my pepper spray with me, and try to calm myself down so I can handle the situation.

“I'm fine, thank you,” I say polity, my fists starting to clench. I look to the man in front of me, and to the other two, and he seems to be the only one armed with a weapon. _I need to get that knife off him, that's my first priority._

“Still, it'd be so impolite of us to just leave you alone,” the one with a knife says, the blade shifting in his hand. “These streets can be dangerous at night.”

“It's fine, I can take care of myself,” I assure him, and I can feel the one behind me edging closer. I ready myself to strike him with my elbow, and then lunge for the one with the knife, and hopefully grab the weapon and get out of there. The one in front of me nods to the one behind me, and I tense my muscles ready for a strike, but before I can attack the man to my right grabs my arm, and the man behind grabs the other one and the two of them start dragging me towards the alleyway that the knifed man came out of. I try to wriggle free, my instincts taking over, but it's not use, their grip is like iron. The knifed man laughs to himself, the grin still on his face as they drag me to the back wall of the alley, and I'm pinned against the cold brick. I feel the cool blade of the knife against my neck, and the man laughs once more before piercing my dress with the blade. He slowly runs the knife down my left side, and I can hear the fabric ripping and the cold getting worse. My bare skin goose pimples as its exposed to the air, and the two men pinning me to the wall sneer as the man in front gives up on the knife, and just rips the rest of my dress with his bare hands. The tatters of my clothing hang at my waist, and I feel a cold hand on my stomach, slowly moving upward. I feel disgusted, I feel helpless, I feel like throwing up, I feel like curling into a ball and dying. My instincts are screaming at me to fight, but I know it's helpless and that the only thing I can do is close my eyes and hope that it'll be over soon.

I screw my eyes shut, holding back tears, not wanting to give them more fuel. The man's hand is now at my bra, the knife in between the two cups, and he's still laughing that sleazy, grimy laugh. I let out a tiny whimper of pain as he starts to cut, but I hear a groan and suddenly I don't feel the knife there anymore.

When I open my eyes I see a tall, lanky male with wild hair and shades, sporting a leather jacket and an odd but strangely suiting moustache. Behind him stand two others, also in leather jackets and shades, one with slightly longer hair than the other, and one with a full moustache and beard. The man who stood in front of me a few seconds ago is now on the ground, clutching his leg in pain, and the tall one in the leather jacket stands there with his arms crossed. He looks to me.

“Let her go and you can walk away unharmed,” he says to the two men, his voice smooth. They both look to each other, trying to decide if they can take them on, and I just stand there, the cold seeping further into my bones, making my legs feel weak. “This is your final and only chance.”

The two men nod to each other and let go of my arms, dashing off around the corner, and I collapse to the ground, trying to recover some of my modesty. I feel something drape around me, and through my tears I see it's the tall man's leather jacket, and since it was larger than I was it managed to cover up quite a lot. The two others help me to my feet, and they both put their arms under mine, carrying my weight. I'm too weak and too hysterical to ask questions, and so I just stand there, feeling numb and lifeless.

“You two take her back to the lounge, give her some dry clothes and make sure she stays warm,” the tall one orders, but the words just go in one ear and out the other in my dazed state. “Oh, and she's just been through shit, so give her some space if she asks. I'm going to go find those two once I've dealt with this one here.”

“But I though you said you'd let them go unharmed?” the one on my right, with the beard, says.

“Yeah, well I lied. What they did, they don't deserve to get away without a scratch,” the tall one grits, fists clenched. I feel myself being led out of the alleyway, and being placed gently into the back seat of a car. Normally this would scream alarm bells at me, but I'm too numb to feel or think anything, I just sit there as the engine starts, and I feel the vehicle moving. Nobody talks, the driver just checks the mirror every minute to make sure I'm still okay. The melodic hum of the car engine begins to put me to sleep, my head starting to bob as my eyes close. I'm so close to slumber, so close to an escape from what just happened, but then the car comes to a stop, and the two men get out of the front, open the back door, and help me out. Again I'm too limp to walk on my own, so they carry my weight towards a large, plain black door in the middle of a wall, in yet another alleyway. One of them slots a key into the lock, twists, and pushes the door open, carrying me in. Through my hazy vision I see many couches, a bar, a large tv, a pool table, a table with chairs, and various other items, but my head is too swamped to take much of it in. I'm gently placed down onto one of the sofas, and the one with the beard squats down beside me. 

“I’m Barry, this is Arin, and you're safe now,” he says kindly, taking off his shades to reveal his lush brown eyes. “I'm going to go get you some clothes, but Arin's going to stay here with you. You're okay, nobody here is going to hurt you.”

Barry stands up and exits into another room, and Arin takes his place at my side, holding a glass of water and two pills. I look at the small circular disks sceptically. “It's okay, it's just paracetamol,” he says, putting them into one of my hands, and the glass of water in the other. “But you don't have to take them if you don't feel safe in doing so.”   
  
I swallow them anyway, figuring that I these guys seem sincere enough to not rape me. I wash them down with the water, and the cool liquid hitting my throat is almost pure bliss, and I happily gulp it down. Arin smiles a little, but not the same smile that the guy with the knife had. No, this smile is sweet and kind.  
  
Barry reappears with some grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt, placing them down next to me. “We can leave the room to let you get changed, or do you want some help?” he asks.  
  
I want to tell them that I'm fine, that I can handle dressing myself, but I know that I can't. Meekly I shake my head, croaking out a “help, please.”, and Arin and Barry nod.  
  
They gently take off the leather jacket thats still cloaked around me, and I can feel my modestly leave me again. I just have to deal with it though, and as I try to lift up my arms to get the T-shirt on I feel my arms jab with pain where I was pinned, and they recoil back down to my sides.  
  
“It’s okay, just slowly lift one arm, then the other,” Arin says softly, lightly taking my left arm and helping me slot it through one arm hole. Barry does the same to my other side, and then they both pull it over my head, and I can't help but smile as I'm warm once more.   
  
I see Arin approach me with scissors and I begin to panic, my breathing hitching. “I’m just cutting away the remains of your dress, I promise I won't hurt you,” he explains calmly and slowly. Despite my fear, I nod to him, and he starts to carefully cut away the last of the fabric that hung at my waist, removing it all. Again I have to bare my lack of modesty, but it's not so bad this time, as I begin to trust these two. They slide the sweatpants on up to my thighs, and then I shuffle forward so that I can pull them on fully.   
  
“There you go, nice and warm,” Barry smiles, the same kind smile that Arin had. “Do you want something to eat or do you just want to sleep?”  
  
“I think I'm just going to sleep,” I croak out, my own voice meek and powerless. I start to stand up but wince as pain shoots up through my body, and I decide that moving isn't the best idea right now. Barry brings over a blanket and I lie on my side, as he puts the blanket over me and leaves another glass of water on the floor by the couch.  
  
“You can go to sleep, it's okay, we're not going anywhere,” Arin promises me. “You're safe now, nobody's going to hurt you.”  
  
I mumble my thanks before almost instantly drifting off, feeling oddly safe with two men watching over me.   
  
\---***---

When I wake up I hear voices. I keep my eyes close but listen, trying to identify who's talking.

“Yeah, we helped her get changed, then she just went to sleep,” Barry says, “but I think she's gonna have a good few bruises on her arms.”

“Don't worry, those three'll have more than bruises,” I hear another voice say, and I presume it's the other male, the one with wild hair. Obviously he's back. “Fucking urks me that shit like that is happening all the time.”

“I know dude, but at least we can do our part and help out a little,” Arin says, and I hear something clunk down onto a surface. “You think she'll be okay? You know, emotionally?”

“Fuck knows, after going through that,” the currently unnamed one sighs, anger in his voice, but also coupled with empathy. I hear him sip something, and I'm guessing it's a drink. “I just hope it doesn't ruin her life forever.”

My curiosity peaks, and I open my eyes and sit up, persisting despite the jabs of pain in my arms. I look and see all eyes on me, and Barry flashes a little smile. “Hey, how are you?” he asks.

“Good,” I say, my throat dry. I take a sip of the water that was left for me as the unnamed one approaches, and he sits on a couch opposite the one I'm on. I won't lie, my first expectation is for him to be quite rough-and-tough, and quite cold, but when he sits down he smiles at me.

“Hey, I'm Danny,” he says kindly, still smiling. “How're you feeling?”

“A bit rough,” I admit, taking another sip of water. “A lot better though, thanks to you guys.”

“Don't mention it,” Danny says, waving it off, and I notice what looks like blood on his sleeve. “And don't worry, those guys are taken care of.”

I look to his sleeve, and then think to his words, and it begins to fit. “Did you... _kill_ them?” I ask hastily.

“What? No, no,” Danny assures me. “I just made sure they wouldn't think of doing anything like that to anyone again.”

“Please tell me you kicked at least one of them in the balls,” I say, the words falling out of my mouth. Danny just laughs, and the other two chuckle.

“All three actually,” he grins, and I curtly nod. “You want a lift home?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, that'd be great actually,” I say, trying to sit up more, ignoring the thudding in my head. “What time is it anyway?”

“Five in the morning, you've slept a few hours,” Barry says. “Where about do you live?”

I tell them my address and Danny nods. “Barry, Arin, you two get some rest, I'll take - sorry, I never got your name.”

“Vira,” I say, and he smiles.

“Pretty name,” he compliments, and turns back to the others. “I'm gonna take Vira home, you guys can get some sleep.”

“You sure?” Arin asks.

“Yeah, the roads are pretty quiet, we'll be fine. I mean, if that's okay with you?” he asks me, a caring look in his eyes.

“Yeah, that's perfect,” I nod, head still aching.

“You two, tell Brian where I am if he appears,” Danny tells them. “Mysterious bastard, never know when he's gonna show up.”

“We will,” Barry agrees. “Also, you taking the car or the bike?”

Danny looks to me to decide, and despite the ordeal I've been though, my brain decided to be a little reckless. “Let's take the bike,” I decide with a grin, and Danny laughs.

“I like you,” he comments, helping me up. “Barry, go get her a jacket and a helmet.”

Danny exits through the entrance, and Barry once again disappears into another room, coming out a few seconds later with a red motorbike helmet and a leather jacket that looks to be about my size. I eagerly take them and put the jacket on, as Danny comes back in.

“The bike's waiting, you ready?” he asks with a grin when he sees me in the leather. “It suits you, by the way.”

“Thanks, and lets ride.”

\---***---

My hair twists as we speed forward on the almost empty road. I sit behind Danny, my arms around his waist, hanging on for dear life. Every shred of common sense had told me to take the car, but knowing that I could have died only a few hours ago put a sort of wonder into my heart, and I wanted to feel the rush of adrenaline just to prove to the world that I am a survivor. The leather jacket keeps me warm as the cool air nips at my skin, but the feeling isn't painful. It's like small, tiny reminders that I am alive and that I am strong. I love it, and I relish in the feeling.

I point Danny down my street, and he stops outside my house. My flatmate runs out, tired eyes, and pulls me into a bear hug as soon as I'm off the bike. “Where have you been? Are you okay? I've been worried sick,” she asks speedily.

“Basically I nearly got raped but this guy and his friend fought them off,” I tell her almost nonchalantly, and she stares and me oddly. “This is Danny by the way.”

He takes off his helmet and smiles. “Don't worry, we took good care of her. She hasn't eaten though, so she might need some food. Oh, and a good rest, she's only slept a few hours.”

“Thank you, honestly, thank you,” my flatmate says, shaking Danny's hand.

“Don't mention it, we were just doing what was right,” he shrugs, as if its nothing and as if he  _hasn't_ saved my life. I hand the helmet back to him, and he looks at me with those same kind eyes. “You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, thank you though, you're a savour,” I smile, and leap forward to hug him. He's a little taken aback at first, but then easily slips into the embrace, rubbing my back. When we come apart, I start to take off the jacket to also give it back, but Danny shakes his head.

“It's fine, you keep it,” he says, “you really do suit it.”

With that, he puts his helmet back on, gives us a wave, and speeds off, disappearing around a corner. My flatmate pulls me inside, chattering on about how I need to take a day or two off work to recover, and how if I need anything just to ask, but her words slip my mind as I go to take the jacket off and something slips out of a pocket. Picking a small piece of paper up off the floor, I see a string of numbers and a little message underneath:

_If you're ever in town again and need anything, don't hesitate to call. Or, if you know, you want to hang out or something._

_-Danny_

“Smooth son of a bitch,” I chuckle to myself. Of course, I wasn't just going to hook up with him right on the spot, as my gut twisted when I thought about the prospect of being touched by someone else, but I also wasn't going to deny him a friendship. I'd love to hang out with him and the others under better circumstances. I keep a hold of the small piece of paper, not letting go for fear of loosing it, and smile to myself as I go to answer the million questions I'm sure my flat mate has for me.

 


End file.
